


Just A Kiss

by just_another_gay



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, M/M, probably not, will i ever stop making useless creek one shots ??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-22 13:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16599173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_another_gay/pseuds/just_another_gay
Summary: When the main South Park gang questions why Tweek and Craig don’t ever kiss Tweek doesn’t handle it well





	Just A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> i seriously need to stop writing one shits for these two boys....

Why did they have to be so nosy all the time? They were having a good time too, all six boys were talking at  recess and Stan just had to open his God damn mouth.

”Hey how come you guys don’t ever kiss? I feel like you’ve been together long enough.” Craig’ll never know what exactly made him think of that question or what in his mind thought it’d be a good thing to ask, but it didn’t really matter because he already asked it. That one stupid question made all the other boys chime in.

Kenny threw in a muffled ‘hey yeah’ and Cartman added a ‘love is beautiful, even ga love, there’s nothing to be ashamed of’ which sounded sarcastic but sometimes it’s hard to know with him. “I’ve never actually seen you guys do more than hold hands and you’ve been together for like months, you guys  _have_ kissed right?” Kyle asked innocently, not an ounch of mockery to it.

Tweek begin to nervous fidget and pull on his hair, muttering all kinds of things from “Yes of course we’ve kissed,” to “Why do you want to know?” to “Ah I don’t know man” most of it was a jumbled contradicting ramble that made no sense.

Craig frowned and put a hand on Tweeks shoulder, it didn’t really calm him down but at least now he wasn’t rambling.”I don’t really think that’s any of your business you nosy dicks.” Craig said in a monotone voice before steering Tweek away, ignoring the comments directed at him immediately after the words left his mouth. 

He tookTweek to a quiet place, “Tweek,” he said, shaking his shoulders slightly. He didn’t understand why he was freaking out so much, they had agreed a long time ago to date for real, they couldn’t deny their feelings were genuine, but they hadn’t kissed yet. One time they’d come close!

They were talking in the dark at 1AM on Tweeks kitchen floor, it was actually Tweek who had leaned in and asked if he could kiss him, his voice trembling, actually his whole body trembling and his face resembling a tomato more and more. Craig had only widened his eyes and nodded (perhaps a tad too eager) he wasn’t expecting this now, not from Tweek. They had almost done it, they were so close that Craig could feel the others breath on his face. 

Till he felt burning hot coffee on his lap. In the process of leaning forward Tweek had knocked over his large coffee cup, spilling it all over Craig. Craig had shot to his feet and Tweek had apologized over and over, till the sun came up. 

They hadn’t tried to kiss agoafter that.

But that was two months ago, why had Stans question made Tweek react like this? “Honey, wanna tell me why you’re freaking out?” He asked as gently as he could. Tweek looked at him with a quivering lip and spoke quietly, “I just...” he bite his lip and looked down before continuing “When he asked that it made me think, we don’t kiss. I mean we haven’t kissed, yet, and that’s totally fine but when- or if, we start kissing would you even wanna do it in front of people... I know I’m not exactly a catch and well if everyone sees you actually kissing me then... you definitely won’t get any chicks. I know you’ve said and you say that you only want me but... what if you change your mind and I’ve already ruined any chances you have at being happy in the future...” 

Craig didn’t know what to say. What do you say when someone says shit like that? He did the only thing he could think of: he grabbed Tweeks hand and, ignoring his startled yelp, pulled him to the very center of the play ground. Not letting go of Tweeks hand, he turned and faced his boyfriend. Getting close to his face he whispered “Tweek, I don’t want you to ever doubt my feelings. I don’t know what the future will hold but I do know this, right now I care about you more than everyone else and I don’t think I’ll ever care about anyone in this way ever again. I’m going to kiss you now, stop me now if you don’t want me to.”

He waited a moment and when Tweek did nothing other than stare Craig moved forward till he met Tweek. There were no fireworks and if he was being honest he was very aware of all the kids that were now around them, watching. 

It felt like the final peice of a puzzle was clicked into place, it felt right. He never wanted it to stop, never wanted to kiss anyone else for the rest of his life. Even though he wanted to kiss Tweek till he didn’t have a single bit of air left in his lungs he pulled away after a few seconds. Not looking at anyone in the face he grabbed hold of Tweeks hand again and pulled him towards the swings, throwing a rude gesture behind him at anyone who was still staring. 

He was trying not to let anyone see his red face but he could feel Tweeks eyes of him, studying him.

”Craig,” Craig was surprised to hear his boyfriends voice so gentle. He looked up and felt his knees almost give out when he was met with the most open and honest eyes he’s ever seen, an affection so strong he thought something must be wrong. By the look in Tweeks eyes he knew he felt it too. Tweets hand gave a light squeeze, “I care about you more than anyone else too.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a kudos and especially a comment and if you wanna check out some of my other south park writings feel free !!!


End file.
